dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball NG: S2 Episode 27 - Settling Scores
Recap Last time on Dragon Ball NG, as the Z-Fighters headed toward Kureebra, Goku happened to already be there as he alone took on the likes of Masoak, Pluton, and Satern. Thinking of having an upper hand and only battling Masoak and Pluton, Goku paid for the mistake of forgetting about Satern who impaled Goku through the stomach. As the trio was about to successfully kill one of the original Saiyans, Goku's protégé Uub returned to the scene and looked to face the three. However, an unexpected Kureebran named Nus took over and battled Uub by himself while the others retreated. Having Uub beaten, it seemed as he was the next to be on the verge of death as Goku was already slowly dying. Until, Blake, Dusten, and Kyle arrived and confront the Kureebran Prince Nus, who appears to have been their master. It seems there will be yet another battle, where the students rival the teacher. Today, on Dragon Ball NG. Dragon Ball NG: S2 Episode 27 - Settling Scores The scene began with Dusten, Kyle, and Blake standing by still a kneeling and damaged Uub. Goku is also by them barely conscious, as they are all facing Squadron Prince Nus Kyle: "Guys, I need to you to go after Satern and the other two. I've got this.." Dusten: "What are gonna do with these two?" Looks over at Goku and Uub. Kyle: "Don't worry. 'They' should be able to take care of them soon enough." Nus: "What are you--" Suddenly, a big spaceship came crashing from upon Nus. Luckily, he managed to jump and dodge. This spaceship managed to land and had an 'SSFA' logo on the side as a door would open. Out walked Naifu, Raida, Ace, Pepper, and Special Agent Mahone. Special Agent Mahone: "The S.S.F.A have arrived!" Goku: "Hehehe...I don't know who you guys are, but I'm glad you're willing to help me. Thank you." Goku says right before fainting. Pepper: "Yeah. We'll take these two off your hands." Pepper and Raida both pick up a damaged Uub as Ace and Naifu grab Goku as Mahone watched them bring the two battered warriors onto the ship. Nus: "Grr..You think you can just come onto my planet and--" He stepped forward with his sword to stop them, only to be stopped by Kyle with his sword. Kyle held his sword back. "I wouldn't, 'Master' Nus." He glares holding him back from preventing the transaction. Nus, realizing that it would be best to let them leave, decided to jump back and create some distance from Kyle. Nus: "Grr. Heh, I see you're using that sword." Kyle: "Of course. After all, you, the master swordsman of Kureebra, taught me. I give you your credit: without you, I might not be the warrior I am standing before you, so I thank you. However, you banished us. Therefore, I'm going to make you pay for exiling me!" Nus: "Funny enough, I find this uninteresting..." He closes his eyes and smirks. Moments later Kyle dashed toward him and swung his sword at Nus rapidly, which surprised him a little but he dodges all of the slashes and after a while, he jumps back more to create more distance. Kyle teleports behind Nus and kicks him with enough force to send him flying through the air and then crashing into the ground. Nus got up and had a glare on his face, while blood ran from his mouth, only to wipe it off as if it were nothing. Meanwhile, in the Kureebran Training Room= Dusten and Blake stood across from Masoak, Pluton, and Satern in battle formation. Pluton: "What? You defeated Nus..??" Dusten: "Heh, nah. But Kyle will!" Blake: "Let's settle it here. I don't care how many of you there are." Satern: "We don't need to outnumber you. I simply will not fight." Blake: "What? What do you mean??" Satern: "I won't waste my energy on you weaklings, I'm saving my energy for Kaizen. I am finally gonna get it.. The fated battle! Saiyan vs. Saiyan! It'll be the two apex predators of the universe and they will clash! FWAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He says with maniacal laughter afterward. Dusten: "Grr.. you delusional coward!" He rushed right toward Satern. Blake: "?! Dusten, wait!" Dusten isolated himself from everything else but his feeling as he punches Satern right in the face. However, even after this punch, Satern seems unfazed, smirking evilly. Dusten: "Grr... what the hell?" He continues to try and punch him, like the Omega Shenron and SSJ4 Gogeta sequence. One last punch and Satern turns into his Kureebran Super Saiyan form right before Dusten's very eyes. Dusten stood trembling in fear. "N-No... You can't be..." Blake trembled as well, witnessing Satern's transformation. Kyle Versus Nus Continues... The two clashed once more their swords, as they rush past each other, inflicting cuts to only Nus's side as he starts to hold it with blood to rush from his mouth. Nus: "Gah..! Grr....(pant) (pant) (pant) (pant)" He was exhausted at that point. Nus: "...?! I-Impossible!" His sword's top half had shattered." This fueled Nus and enraged him, causing him to power massive energy, causing a crater beneath himself and quaking the ground. Nus: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nus had become a Super Saiyan, full of power. Kyle: "You think you're still stronger than me..?" He glared at Nus, showing much confidence. Blake and Dusten Versus Masoak, Pluton, Satern= ''Standing in the face of Dusten who is still shaking in fear. '' Satern: "This is the power that will be displayed on Kaizen! Yes! I will cherish my moment, my fight!" Dusten (trembling): "Y-You.. You've turned into a monster..." Satern punched Dusten in the stomach as he makes him gag. Pluton and Masoak watched terrified a little by their teammate. Pluton: ((You've changed, Satern. Changed into a dark individual.)) Satern then knees Dusten in the gut and makes him gag even more, causing Blake to go try and save him, but is double axe handled by Masoak and Pluton. Blake hits the ground hard. Blake: "Gahh!.. Damn it." Satern then pauses a minute and laughs maniacally and then rapidly punches Dusten in the face and ends it with a point blank one-handed Full Power Energy Volley Wave, sending Dusten flying in the air and eventually hitting the ground. Blake punches his fists onto the ground, "No, you're not gonna take us out!" He powered up to his very limit as he was consumed with overwhelming power, his hair turned red as he unsheathes his sword, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Pluton: "Hmph, you're still outclassed." He rushed at Blake, wielding his Phantom Sword. Blake then used an Explosive Wave as it forced Pluton back. Pluton: "Ughh! Grr, where'd he get that much power..?" Blake teleported and appeared above Pluton, giving him a double axe handle of his own sending Pluton through the ground. Blake powered up to his fullest. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyle Versus Super Saiyan Nus= Nus's aura formed around him. "You're going to regret coming back here." He smirked intensely. He then rushed Kyle, who was still unfazed as he closed his eyes and sensed Nus who has now teleported. Kyle quickly responded with a foot where Nus has appeared and is kicked in the stomach who gags a bit Nus: "Gah..! ((But how..? I am a Super Saiyan now..!)) Kyle punches him and sends Nus flying as Nus manages to catch himself this time. Nus: "Gaaaaah, why!? I am undefeated, you know this. No being has ever bested me! Why can't I hit you..!?" Kyle smirks. Conclusion= Two battles rage on. One master Super Saiyan and student, the other is a battle full of rivals. It seems Blake has awakened a transformation of his own. But is he strong enough to take down Satern? And even in Super Saiyan form, what is Kyle's secret for outsmarting and getting the best of his former master? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG! Category:Fan Fiction